


Practice Makes Perfect

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i miss these 2 so have them, medieval au i guess???, royal au, teikokuweek, teikokuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: This time, the prince swears he will win.Teikoku Week day 3 - Alternate Universe
Relationships: Miyabino Reiichi/Ryuuzaki Ouji
Kudos: 4





	Practice Makes Perfect

Ryuuzaki circled the fountain set in the middle of the courtyard. The young prince was growing anxious and had to find something to do before his training partner appeared. The past few days he had been dealing with elder swordsmen and reading upon techniques for fighting another. His swordsmanship wasn't bad, no, they were better than other royalties. There was just one person he had yet to best.

Miyabino Reiichi.

A young knight in training who had outstanding potential. The prince hadn't seen it, but he heard that Miyabino had already bested his seniors. There were rumors about his training, how he was trained by a legendary swordsman who happened upon his village. Ryuuzaki had watched the boy fight many times, and truthfully? He believed it. Even if the knight never spoke a word about it.

Apparently, the knight also had an unbreakable winning streak. Especially against the prince. His first pitiful excuse for losing was going easy on Miyabino. The boy was frail-looking and small, nothing how the rest of the upcoming knights were. So, admittedly, his excuse was real. He didn't want to hurt him in their first match. But Ryuuzaki was put in his place. The match didn't even last a minute before his sword was lost and the knight's blade was at his throat.

And that is how every fight ended from then on out. The knight would humor the prince with a sparring duel and the latter would lose. It was frustrating. He was the prince; he had to show the world that he was the best. If not the world at least his kingdom. His parents.

Over time, that reason was pushed aside, it had lost to another. Losing to one knight was fine. Most, if not everyone, knew that this small knight was talented, skilled. It would be an honor to fight him, really. And it was one every time he accepted his match. Ryuuzaki wanted to win. Not for anyone's sake but his own.

"So, you finally made it." The prince comes to a halt once he sees the knight approaching.

"Yes. Sorry for the wait, your highness," Miyabino replies with a slight bow.

"No need to be formal. No one else is around."

Even as the knight nods, the prince knows he has to loosen him a bit. He was always so stiff during their first few moments together.

Ryuuzaki's hand goes to the hilt of his sword. It's unsheathed, and the tip is aimed directly at the knight.

"Today is the day I will best you, _knight_."

The prince swears he catches an inkling of a smirk on his face.

"You can try, _prince_."

Calmly, Miyabino unsheathes his own sword. It's held tightly between his small hands as he readies his stance. And then he waits. The knight was known to never strike first. It was a rather good tactic, or so Ryuuzaki learned.

Normally he'd mull over the idea of trying to make him move first, but that would be saved for another day. He had trained himself for this moment and was certain he could fulfill his selfish wish.

So, he lunges forward. Sword pulled back so he could strike. The sound of metal clashing is heard as his blade had been stopped. No one ever could get Miyabino on the first strike.

Ryuuzaki clicks his tongue before pulling back. He sidesteps, and so does the knight. They locked their eyes onto each other. The world falls quiet as Ryuuzaki contemplates his next move. He knows he has to strike. And he does, again.

Their swords continue to clash with one another. The clanging of blades fill the courtyard. Ryuuzaki is forced to go on the offensive while Miyabino waits for an opening. The prince swears if this was a real fight, he would have been stabbed countless times already. He would probably even be dead.

Neither show signs of giving up. They move swiftly, elegantly in this sword dance of theirs. Moving around the courtyard, they leave the fountain area. Whether or not it was a conscious decision, neither really knew.

As the knight is forced to back away, he's unable to notice the stone in his path. It causes him to misstep. And instead of trying to regain his footing within a few seconds, his back had come in contact with a pillar. It was a rare fumbling moment for Miyabino and Ryuuzaki was not about to let this chance go to waste.

In a swift movement, the prince is able to knock the sword out of the knight's hands. It flies into the grass a few feet away. And to stop him from trying to grab it, Ryuuzaki steps closer to the knight. He practically pins him to the pillar while holding the blade at his neck.

Miyabino didn't struggle. He knew when he had lost. A rare defeat for him, he could already feel himself growing frustrated. Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki was slowly realizing that he had won. A grin was forming. He tried to catch his breath and still the excitement in his chest. All his hard work had finally paid off!

"You'd get killed if I wasn't your practice partner," Miyabino breathes. The knight turns his head to hide the slight tint of pink coloring his cheeks. "They'd take advantage of that look on your face and-"

Ryuuzaki feels a hand press into his stomach. When he glances down, he finally realizes just how close they were. And how close they had been for a while.

"I-I would not falter in an actual battle." Ryuuzaki states as he frees the knight. He takes a step back and puts a hand to cover his face. He felt embarrassed for keeping him like that for so long.

"You haven't been in one yet, but thanks for not leaving a mark." A hand goes to his neck as if feeling the blade still there. "I think others would have."

"I'm a prince, not a barbarian. I don't need to mark others after a win," he huffs.

"Whatever you say, prince." Miyabino chuckles at his remark as he fetches his sword. Still in good condition. "You've gotten better. Not going easy on me anymore, are you?"

"You don't have to hold that over me forever." Ryuuzaki sighs as he sheathes his sword. "And you can call me by my name."

Miyabino falters. His gaze remaining on his sword before putting it away. He tries to think of something, a reason not to be so…casual with the prince. He can't find one this time.

"Just this once. Only because you won, Ryuuzaki."

"So, if I beat you again you'll drop the formalities?"

"Don't get too cocky. You only beat me _once_."

Ryuuzaki crosses his arms and can't help but grin once more. It was a win he would always savor.

"There you go doing it again." Miyabino walks over to him. He jabs a hand at his chest this time. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"You just love to ruin the mood, don't you?" Ryuuzaki sighs and ruffles the boy's hair. He knew it annoyed the other, but found enjoyment in doing it, regardless.

"Hey!" Miyabino whines and pulls away. He pouts like a child would as he tries to fix his hair. Ryuuzaki can't help but laugh at the sight. He was lucky to see the knight outside of his stoic training mode. No one would believe him if he said this undefeated knight could laugh and sulk just like they do.

"Do you think the others would believe that I bested you?"

"Pfft. Not a chance."


End file.
